Confused
by Devotions
Summary: “Don’t be an idiot, Duo.” Heero reentered the living room with a sleeping baby in one arm, a diaper bag slung over his shoulder, and a dirty diaper in another hand.
1. Chapter one

Confused

Chapter one…

Relena stared at the wall as she entered her office and saw tons of folders on her desk. /Great! More paper work to do/ She thought with a sarcastic expression on her face. She sat down gracefully on her executive chair and took out a pen from one of her drawers.

She looked at the folders. Her eyes widened at the sight of one of the folders. She reached for the folder and opened it with curiosity. Apparently, the folder was way too thick and long to be paper work. It must be a new employee she had to look over; she always enjoyed seeing new faces. She started reading and after finishing one whole page, her eyes were as big as they could get.

"Heero Yuy... personal bodyguard...21 years old... MARRIED!" Relena read out loud, almost shouting the last word.

She continued reading, in search for Heero's wife.

"Wife: Nica-diseased! One daughter: Aiko..." She dropped the folder on the desk, her brows furrowed.

"How... Why didn't he tell me?" Relena said with an almost pathetic look on her face.

"Because I knew that you would have stopped me." a familiar voice spoke out from a corner in the room that was not well laminated.

"Heero! W-what are you doing here!" Relena said standing up from her comfortable chair,

"I'm your body guard. I'm supposed to be here." He said with a stoic expression on his face.

"Right, right..." Relena answered trying to hide her blushing cheeks from Heero.

Relena approached Heero steadily. Heero eyed her wearily but didn't move.

Relena stopped a foot in front of Heero, looking straight into his eyes.

"Do you really think I would do such a thing, Heero?"

"... Probably..." Relena's eyes widened at what Heero had just said.

"Really? Do you really think I'm that low and desperate?" she said in a soft whisper.

"Maybe,"

"What makes you think so?"

"Have you dated since the last time I kissed you...? Three years ago?"

"Whether or not I have dated is none of your concern!" she snapped before returning to her seat.

The room fell silent but the silence was broken by Heero, who was now standing behind Relena's chair.

"I haven't..." Heero said, looking at Relena's now confused expression.

"W-what! How about Nica? You couldn't have married her with out dating her... Could you?" Relena said with a tiny hint of anger in her eyes.

"I did..."

"Why?"

"I... I didn't have a choice."

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice?"

"I was forced into it." He said stepping back.

"By who?" Relena stood up and slowly walked towards Heero, the look of confusion and anger now replaced by pity.

"By her parents..." Heero looked away from Relena's glare.

"May I ask why?"

"They threatened to kill you. At first I thought I could protect you but then I found out that assassinating you would be a cinch since they had killed more well-protected people. So I-I gave in."

/He... he gave up to protect me? Maybe he still loves me./ Relena moved Heero's face slowly bringing their faces mere inches away.

"You-you gave up? Y-you never give up. You would at least let them try first."

"I did. And they came so close... I thought I was gonna loose you."

"Well, you didn't... I'm still here, am I not? But I still can't believe that you would marry someone you've never met just to protect me."

"I had to, it's my job. Plus, the world needs you to attain the peace."

/There goes my chance with him... He only sees me as the Vice Foreign Minister… / She walked back to her chair, head bowed down in a sympathetic posture.

"Relena? What's wrong"

"Nothing... I have tons of paper work to get finished." But something was wrong and Heero new it.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two…

Lunch…

Relena walked out of her office with Heero walking close behind.

"I'm eating lunch with Hilde today at La Buona Forcetta. It's a small Italian restaurant so there's no need to run a security check on it. We're probably going to be there for more than an hour since we will be planning her wedding." Relena stated as she entered the elevator cart.

Heero nodded in agreement.

"Don't you even care who she's marrying?" Relena asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Should I care?" he questioned back with the same emotionless face.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Heero? You've changed! She's marrying your best friend and you don't care? If you don't care about your best friends, then who do you care about?" Relena shouted raising her arms in frustration.

Heero quickly grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the cold metal wall of the elevator. Relena shivered at the coldness.

"I care about my friends. For the past two years, I had to control my urge to visit my friends. I couldn't just visit any of you; I could've endangered your life. Damn it, Relena! Do you know how hard it was for me to be so far from the one person I loved?" He said quickly but clearly.

"Yes, Heero. I do know. Since I was far from you. I didn't even know why you left. You never left a note for me telling me where you were. I blamed myself everyday and cried myself to sleep. I thought you left because of me." Relena said softly, tears running down her cheeks.

They finally reached their destined floor in silence. They exited the building and entered a limo.

Relena sat down beside a window and stared outside at the many people.

"Tell me Heero, can you ever love me again?" she asked when Heero took his place beside her.

"…"

"I'll take that as a no." Relena whispered.

Heero could see the pain in Relena's eyes even though she wasn't facing him. He reached for her shoulders to comfort her but when he made contact, she brushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" she said below a whisper.

/Shit! Now she hates me…/ he thought staring at the still figure beside him.

"Relena…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, Heero. Just to stop the fights, I'm going to reassign you."

"What!"

"You heard me, Heero."

"But Relena, I took this job to be with you."

"Why? It's so obvious that you don't care for me."

Heero felt as if he had just been stabbed in the chest.

The rest of the trip to the restaurant was silent.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Relena found Hilde waiting for her beside the glass doors.

"Hilde! Over here!" she shouted as soon as Heero had exited the car.

Hilde waved her hand at Relena and walked beside her.

"Hey, Lena!" Hilde said then looked at Heero up and down. "What're you doing here?"

"Body guard." Relena answered for Heero, rolling her eyes. Relena, Hilde and Heero entered the restaurant and quickly found some seats. A waiter took their orders and left them alone before Hilde and Relena started talking.

"Relena, I thought you got over him?" Hilde whispered, unsure whether or not Heero could hear her, but he did. He could hear her clearly.

"I did." Relena said with the same volume in her voice. Heero felt like his heart was stolen from inside of him at the statement. He groaned a little at the pain.

At this point, the waiter had served their drinks. Heero took a sip from his glass f water.

"So, Relena. Are you going to take me up on my offer? Michael is still available you know." Hilde said, no longer whispering.

"I don't know… Going on a blind date?" Relena said, looking at the floor as if she could find the answer there.

Heero was listening intently to what the two were talking about. He could feel his chest constrict every so often now, and he didn't think he could take the pain any longer.

"C'mon Relena. Michael is a fairly decent guy. He's smart, and cute. And don't get me started on his body."

"I still don't think its right…"

This made Heero relax a little bit.

"When was the last time you went on a date? Please?" Hilde said, reminding Relena and Heero of their conversation earlier in the morning.

Relena frowned at the thought. She could still hear Heero saying those words to her. He had made her feel as if she was so anti-social with out him.

"Fine. I'll do it."

Heero tensed as he heard this. He took a glimpse of Relena at the corner of his eye.

"You will?" Hilde asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, but I'm a bit busy this week. I still have to reassign Heero and find a new bodyguard since Une is too busy at the moment, with Marimeia and all."

"You're reassigning Heero?" Hilde asked, stealing a glimpse from the stoic man beside her.

"Yes, I am." Was Relena's short reply.

"Why?" Hilde questioned, slightly confused as to why Relena was reassigning the only man she had truly loved.

"Because she **thinks** I don't love her. She **thinks** that if I weren't near her things would be better for the both of us." Heero said, shouting a little but not enough to make the other customers look at them.

"Ok then. If that's what she thinks, how about you? What do you think? If she thinks you don't love her, do you think you do? If she thinks it would be better for the both of you, do you thinks so?" Hilde asked, frustrated at Heero's intense answer.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three…

"I…don't know…" Heero replied, head bowed down as if in shame.

"Then why are you complaining if you don't know?" Hilde asked.

"Because I took this job to be with her."

"Why? Why take it when you obviously don't like me?" Relena said

"I never said that." Heero stated, more desperately then intended.

"Then what did you say?" Hilde asked curiosity piqued.

"I…I didn't say anything." Heero said with a defeated look.

"Either way, I'm still reassigning you." Relena stated, chin high in the air.

"But what will you say the reason is? You know that Une only wants the best protection for you; after all you are the Vice Foreign Minister. And as far as I know, Heero is the best protection any one can ever have." Hilde said a little too quickly.

"Which side are you on, any way?" Relena asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm on the side that wants what's best for you." Hilde stated firmly.

"She's right, by the way. It's pretty hard to persuade Une if she already has the best." Heero said out of nowhere.

Relena only raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I'll give you one week, but if I still want to reassign you, then I will."

"Mission accepted." Heero stated, returning back to his perfect soldier façade,

"Stop calling me a mission!" Relena said loudly.

"Hn"

"Hey, Relena, Do you want to go to my house instead? It would be much more comfy. We could take the food to go." Hilde asked, trying to give a little sympathy to the girl beside her.

"Thanks, Hil. That would be great. Will Duo be home?" Relena asked, sounding a tad bit sadder than she wanted.

"Yes, he is. He got the week off on a paid vacation. They offered him a vacation in Hawaii but he said no. Don't ask me why. I would have said yes." Hilde replied before telling a waiter to put their orders to go.

"Heero, you can go home, Duo will be there with us, and thus I will be safe." Relena stated matter-of-factly.

"I'd rather not take my chances." Heero said, quite distinctly.

"You know, Heero, if you really want to stay, you're going to have to say more than that. And please be a little more…um…out-going." Relena said, trying not to hurt his feelings.

Heero only nodded in acknowledgement, which caused both Relena and Hilde to roll their eyes.

"You're food, Sir." A waiter handed Heero two brown paper bags.

The three left the restaurant and headed to a white BMW.

"Isn't that Duo's car?" Relena asked with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, I had to bring my Porsche in for an upgrade. Nothing special." Hilde said as she opened the door to her car and entered swiftly.

Relena went up to the passenger's seat as Heero took the seat behind her. They sat quietly with only the radio as an aid of noise.

"So, Relena," Hilde said, trying to strike up a conversation to break the silence. "What else do you have planned for today?"

"Well, after this, I'm free until 3:30. I have a few meetings with the CEO's of some companies. Then, my schedule is free at 5:30. But I'll probably be home at 8."

"Seven? Why?"

"I have to go over a few files that I don't want to bring home. I'm going to have a hard time concentrating if there's a nice comfy bed in sight."

"Oh, right. So, when do you think you're free to date Michael?"

"I'm free for the whole week's evenings."

"Really?"

"Yup, I've been going out too often."

"Heh, I wish Duo would go out more." The thought of duo made Hilde smile.

"Why?" Relena asked as she saw the grin creeping up her friends face.

But before Hilde could answer, the car phone rang. She pressed a button and Duo's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, babe. Are you taking care of my darling?" He said cheerfully.

"Yes, Duo, I am." Hilde replied as she made a right.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to my car." Duo said before acknowledging the other two people in the car.

"Hey, Princess. Hey…Heero?" Duo was baffled to see Heero in his car.

"What's up, Duo?" Relena's mood was lifting and soon she found herself smiling at the violet eyed boy on the screen.

"Well, Cathy and Quatre came by with their daughter. You remember Tiffany, don't you?" Duo said, stepping to the side to reveal the sight of a one year old girl with brown hair and aquamarine eyes sleeping quietly on the couch.

"Where's Quatre and Cathy?" Hilde asked as she stepped on the breaks causing Relena to thrust forward.

"Um… They had to leave for a few weeks and they asked me if I could baby-sit."

"They asked you?" Hilde said earning a hurt look from Duo.

"Yup." Duo said proudly.

"They're asking for a funeral." Heero said dead-pan.

"Fine, they asked me to ask Hilde and I said she'd love to do it." Duo rolled his yes.

"Duo, you know we're busy! WE still have to plan for our wedding so that we can get married and have our own kids!" Hilde said desperately trying to keep her eyes on the road.

"But it's their 3rd anniversary! I couldn't let them go to L4 just to take care of Tiffany." Duo said with his traditional puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it. But on one condition." No one could resist those eyes of his. Not even his own fiancé.

Hilde terminated the connection just a few minutes before they arrived at a small white one-story house.

"We're here!" Hilde shouted and pulled the keys out of the car.

The trio was greeted with a smiling Hilde.

"Come on. But we should be quiet since Tiffany is still asleep." He said and led them to the front door.

The foursome entered the door trying not to make a noise and when everyone was in side, duo pushed the door closed and made a big 'SLAM!'

"WAAAAAAH!" A voice shouted from the living room.

Both Heero and Hilde glared at duo for making the little infant cry. And Hilde raced to the living room and lifted the baby in her arms. She started to rock the baby girl gently in attempt to make her stop. But, alas, tiffany kept on crying.

"Maybe you need to change her diaper." Relena suggested.

"I'm not changing her." Hilde said and handed Tiffany to Duo.

"Eeww. She smells! I'm not changing her either." And he handed Relena the crying and smelly infant.

"Hey! I don't plan on being a mother any time soon. So I don't need the practice yet." And handed the baby back to Hilde.

The baby traveled from person to person but never once was given to Heero.

"Just change the diaper already!" Heero finally said, interrupting the little game of hot potato. And he took the baby from Relena's arms gently and grabbed the baby bag on his way to the bathroom. The door slammed shut and silence filled the air. The crying ceased and the three adults stared frozen in their places at the door containing Heero and Tiffany.

After three minutes of silence, Duo decided that the suspense was killing him. "Do you think Tiffany will be alright?"

"Don't be an idiot, Duo." Heero reentered the living room with a sleeping baby in one arm, a diaper bag slung over his shoulder, and a dirty diaper in another hand.

He handed Hilde the sleeping baby and put the bag back where he found it. He went into the kitchen and the sound of running water filled the air.

Heero took his place beside Relena with wet hands hanging by his side and three pairs of eyes were staring at him like he had done the impossible.

Relena's mouth dropped open after a while then she blinked the amazement out of her eyes.


End file.
